Girl Talk
by Just Add Coffee
Summary: Every girl needs someone to talk to, don't they? A series of one shots starring the girls of Atlantis, those known, and those lesser known. Stories about their girlie chats, heart to hearts, and relationship advice over the years.
1. Pass The Popcorn

**Summary: **Every girl needs someone to talk to, don't they? A series of one shots starring the girls of Atlantis, those known, and those lesser known. Stories about their girlie chats, heart to hearts, and relationship advice over the years.

**Authors Note: **This is an idea that's been floating around in my head fro a while, and just wouldn't go away so I had to write it down! Reviews are always appreciated, flames will be used to roast chestnuts.

**Warnings: **Set sometime after Sunday, spoilers for everything before that.

**Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis isn't mine, has never been mine and I can pretty much guarantee it will never be mine. Its terrible, really.

**Acknowledgements: **Thanks to Glued To The Keyboard for the wonderful beta job at such short notice. She has the patience of a Saint to e putting up with me constantly sending her stuff to look over!

**Chapter One. **

Dr Jennifer Keller, Teyla, and Lieutenant Laura Cadman were sitting in Jennifer's quarters after a long, tiring day on Atlantis.

Laura was dead on her feet after the search of the city that had taken place for the missing Corporal Jameson, Teyla had just returned from a horribly boring trading mission, and Jennifer could have sworn that every member of Atlantis had come to her infirmary at least once today, if not more.

Still, they had time to meet in Jennifer's quarters, to open her care package, eat popcorn and have a good long girlie chat.

"You could just tell him." Jennifer suggested, pulling her hair loose.

Laura rolled her eyes, pulling her auburn hair into a messy ponytail. "Yeah, like I'd do that Jen."

They had barely been in Jennifer's quarters for ten minutes before the conversation had turned to Laura and her disastrous love life, like it always seemed to do when she was on Atlantis.

Sometimes, it made her long for the Daedalus, and the girls aboard who didn't really pry.

"Why not? Would it not be easier than hiding your feelings?" Teyla asked, grabbing a handful of buttery popcorn.

"Sorry Teyla, but look who's talkin'? Your love life's worse than mine is!" Laura said pointedly.

Teyla flushed. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"C'mon Teyla! You should take your own advice and tell one hunky air force Colonel hoe you feel." Laura said, snatching the popcorn from Teyla's hungry grasp.

"It is not the ways of my people."

"Teyla, men are clueless. Especially Earth men. You have to tell them how you feel, or they'll just stay clueless." Jennifer said gently.

Laura nodded in agreement. Men were the dumber sex, no doubt about it. Especially the ones who worked with the stargate program, and on Atlantis. Maybe 'gate travel killed brain cells or something…

"And what if he does not return my feelings?"

"He does!" Laura and Jennifer said in unison. The three friends couldn't help but laugh at Laura and Jennifer actually agreeing on something so passionately.

Usually, there was a heated debate about anything the other one said.

"But in all seriousness Teyla, he does like you, an awful lot." Jennifer said when her laughter subsided.

"Maybe because we are simply friends." Teyla argued, standing up to reclaim the bowl of popcorn from Laura.

Laura and Jennifer exchanged looks.

"Teyla, the betting pool for you and the Colonel is bigger than any other one on Atlantis!" Laura laughed.

"There is betting pool on our relationship?" Teyla raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Back at the SGC, Walter, one of the 'gate techs started up a betting pool on General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. That became the biggest betting pool in the history of betting pools, in the air force at least." Laura explained.

"Then there was the one for Daniel and Vala, Colonel Mitchell and Doctor Lam.." Jennifer added, trailing off. "And it carried on when the orginal expedition arrived."

"Earth people have a habit of betting on people's relationships?" Teyla inquired.

"Only when they're blindingly obvious, and-" Laura began. "Hey! You're trying to distract us!"

"Is it working?" Teyla laughed.

"Actually, I think we've completely gotten off point." Jennifer smirked.

Teyla nodded. "Yes, I believe we were speaking about you, and your decision to conceal your feelings for one Evan Lorne."

Laura's face tinged pink. "I hoped you'd forgotten that."

"You're leaving on the Daedalus in three days Laura. Its not like you're in the direct chain of command anymore, so you can date him no problem." Jennifer said, her voice turning serious.

She wanted her friend to be happy, and she knew that Evan Lorne would make her happy. It was blindingly obvious to everyone in the city they were madly in love.

"He doesn't like me." Laura said, flicking through the book Jennifer had received from her dad in a care package.

"He does." Jennifer said, prising the book from her grasp, and forcing her to look at them. "You have your own betting pool y'know Laur."

Laura didn't say a word.

"And I heard its almost as big as Teyla and Colonel Sheppard's." Jennifer added.

"I wouldn't know how to tell him." Laura mumbled.

"Speak from your heart." Teyla answered. "And all will go well."

Laura nodded. "I'll uh, get round to doing that."

Sensing she wanted the subject dropped, Teyla piped up with a question.

"Are people's personal lives the only thing you bet on in these betting pools?"

Laura smiled gratefully at her before answering. "Nah, there everything. Like what's gonna happen on A-1's next mission, how long's it gonna take for Dr McKay to make one of the newbies cry.. There's one back at the SGC on how long it'll take Siler to end up in the infirmary after his shift starts."

That was a popular pool. You were pretty much guaranteed to make some money with that one. Laura herself had gotten a few drink's at O'Malley's because of it.

Teyla nodded. "And who runs all these, betting pools?"

Laura's mouth was full of half chewed popcorn, so Jennifer answered.

"Chuck. Originally it was Peter and Carson, but.." Jennifer trailed off.

"You have lost many members of your expedition these past few years." Teyla said sadly.

"On our expedition." Laura corrected. "You're as much a part of this expedition as us Earthlings are."

Teyla smiled gratefully. "And I am glad to be a part of it."

The three friends shared a hug, and went back to their devouring of popcorn, and looking at Jennifer's new books.

**TBC?**


	2. Generally Being Nosy

**Summary: **Every girl needs someone to talk to, don't they? A series of one shots starring the girls of Atlantis, those known, and those lesser known. Stories about their girlie chats, heart to hearts, and relationship advice over the years.

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews last chapter! More are always welcome! And to Agent A, the fact you say that in an anonymous review tells me that you wouldn't have said it if you were using an account. I'm not trying to be mean. I don't personally think Elizabeth and John make a good couple, that they're more close friends than anything else, but that's my opinion. The ship wont be featured in this fic, and if you don't like that I would prefer you stopped reading now rather than leave anonymous reviews about how I'm somehow 'afraid' of Elizabeth. She's a fictional character, and one I like very much for your information.

Sorry about that little rant. Anyway, updates may be hard for me the next few days, because I'm moving, yet again- military brat speaking here! But I'll try my best.

**Warnings: **I don't think theres spoilers in this chapter, but anything after Sunday, or anything that happened before is free game. I upped this to T this chapter for a bit of sexual stuff ;) Nothing major though. Just discussions!

**Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis isn't mine, has never been mine and I can pretty much guarantee it will never be mine. Its terrible, really.

**Acknowledgements: **Thanks to Glued To The Keyboard for the wonderful beta job at such short notice. She has the patience of a Saint to be putting up with me constantly sending her stuff to look over!

**Chapter Two.**

"C'mon Elizabeth!" Laura whined, standing at the door of the expedition leaders office. "It'll be fun!"

"I have a lot of paperwork to do before," Elizabeth began to protest.

"Ah, screw the paperwork ma'am!"

"Lieutenant?"

"Sorry." Laura apologised. "But its my last night here before the Daedalus leaves for Earth, and everyone who's off duty is going to be there."

"I'm not actually off duty-"

"You are Dr Weir. I asked Colonel Sheppard."

_Traitor. _Elizabeth thought to herself.

"I'm not the only one who thinks you deserve a night off everyone once in a while, and this is the first big girls night theres been in ages." Laura said, continuing her mission to get their leader down to the rec room near the west pier for a girls night.

The girls had said she was the most convincing, and Laura had taken on the challenge happily.

"And what will we be doing?" Elizabeth inquired.

Laura's face broke into a beaming smile. "Well, we'll watch movies, eat junk food, try sort out each others love lives, generally be nosy, and of course, we'll pick the hunkiest men on Atlantis."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Generally be nosy?"

Laura laughed. "With the best intentions of course ma'am."

"What time is it on at?"

"Eight." Laura smiled. She was so taking that as a yes. "And ma'am?"

"Yes Lieutenant?" Elizabeth stopped with a file half open.

"Wear your pyjamas."

/////

Elizabeth stepped into the chaos that was the rec-room on the west pier, dressed in her pyjamas.

She had felt a bit silly really, walking to the rec room in the stripy pink and green number. Then again, some of the girls were wearing pyjamas that revelved a lot more.

She was positive Dr Esposito had turned more than a few head's with her shorts and vest top number.

"Dr Weir!" She heard Laura yell. "You came!"

"Hi Lieutenant." Elizabeth smiled, walking over to join Laura and Jennifer.

"We're off duty ma'am, call me Laura." Laura smiled.

Elizabeth returned the smile. "Well, Laura, you'd best call me Elizabeth then."

Laura nodded. "Yes ma- Elizabeth." She corrected herself, grinning. Turning to a Sergeant Elizabeth didn't know to well, she spoke. Well, she yelled.

"HEY! Dusty? Everyone here yet?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah Laur. Elizabeth was the last. Everyone else is stuck on duty."

"Time to decide which film to watch then." Laura said, bouncing to the centre of the room where there was laptop hooked up the Ancient screen.

Elizabeth joined Teyla on the only half empty couch left in the room.

"This will be funny." Teyla remarked as Laura reached for a pile of DVDS.

"Why?"

"Because, Jennifer and most of the girls will want to watch what I'm told is a chick flick," Teyla began too explain, Elizabeth smiling at he way the Athosian said the strange term. "Whereas Laura and Dusty will no doubt pick a kind of film that is usually watched by the men of the city. Generally the chick flick wins, and Dust and Laura spend the film throwing popcorn at the screen."

"We have some new movies tonight," Laura began.

"Which Laura had been hoarding since she arrived on the Daedalus!" Dusty added, earning glares from Laura when she interrupted the other girl.

"I had to keep something for tonight." Laura shrugged. "Now, we have _Final Destination 3, -"_

"You brought Final Destination?" Jennifer said accusingly. "Every single one of those films are the same."

"The lead actor is hot." Laura explained, and went back to the pile of DVD's. " And theres _Date Movie, Scary Movie 4, August Rush, PS I Love You _or _Saw 4_?"

"PS I Love You!"

The decision was almost unanimous.

"Why did you even bring that over?" Dusty sighed as Laura slotted the disc into the laptop.

"I didn't." Laura said darkly. "Lindsey did."

The hiccupping scientist smiled weakly.

"Shhh! Shhh! Its starting!"

/////

An hour into the movie, everyone agreed it was absolutely terrible, and they had started to talk, ignoring the not even half finished movie.

Lindsey Novak was half way through a story about Major Marks getting locked outside his room on the Daedalus wearing nothing but his standard issue underwear when Dusty suddenly interrupted her.

"Hey Laur, aren't you a Marine?"

Laura looked at her strangely. "Yeah, why?"

Dusty grinned. "Because your t-shirt say's 'Property of the United States Air Force' Laur."

The room erupted into whoops and "oooh's" embarrassing Laura beyond belief.

"Oh, uh, well, it must have uh, gotten mixed up in the eh, laundry?" Laura stuttered.

"So it doesn't belong to one Major Evan Lorne?" Jennifer teased.

"Um. No." Laura said, her face beetroot red.

"Tell us the truth Laura, or we'll let Dusty go interrogate Evan!" Major Anne Teldy said, scooting over to Laura.

Laura ran her hands through her hair, and turned redder, if that was even possible. "I may have um, gone to s-see him a few nights ago."

"And?" Teyla prodded.

"We kissed." Laura mumbled, staring at the floor.

Laura was attacked with hugs and congratulations, and as Elizabeth watched she felt a bit strange. She hadn't really gotten to know the girls on the expedition too well the past few years, and she sort of regretted it when she saw the girls jumping on Laura.

"So, spill Laura!" Jennifer said when everyone calmed down a bit.

"What's there to spill?" Laura shrugged.

"Uh, details?" Dusty said, speaking as if she was talking to a child. "Is he a good kisser?"

Laura nodded. "Very."

"How far did you go?" Dusty asked.

"DUSTY!" Laura said. "I'm not answering that!"

"You had sex, didn't you?" Dusty said, smirking.

"I'll admit that when you admit you like Harvey Stackhouse." Laura said smugly, her face still red.

"When hell freezes over." Dusty shook her head.

"Well, you'll just have to live without knowing for the rest of your life."

"I could just get someone on Lorne's team to ask him." Dusty pointed out.

Laura snorted. "He wouldn't tell."

"How can you be sure?" Dusty asked.

"Because Evan is a very private person."

"Yeah, but I bet Stackhouse could weasel it out of him. They're like best friends."

"Okay, okay we're going to leave my love life alone for a while!" Laura said, laughing.

"Who'll we pick on next?" Anne grinned.

"What about John and Teyla?" Jennifer suggested, making the Athosian woman flush pink.

"Perhaps Jennifer and Ronon would be a better choice?" Teyla said, getting her revenge.

Laura looked at Elizabeth, who hadn't said anything so far.

"Nah, I think Elizabeth and one Dr Rodney McKay is the best choice." She smirked, making Elizabeth flush.

As the girls started teasing their leader, Elizabeth smiled. She had to come to more girls nights!

**TBC.**


	3. Just A Quickie

**Summary: **Every girl needs someone to talk to, don't they? A series of one shots starring the girls of Atlantis, those known, and those lesser known. Stories about their girlie chats, heart to hearts, and relationship advice over the years.

**Authors Note: **I got this up sooner than I expected. After hacking into the airports internet connection, but shh! Don't tell ;) It's a bit short, but I don't really have much time to write a long chapter, but I'll update a longer one by Wednesday, or Friday. Hopefully!

**Warnings: **Anything can be referenced, and theres no particular spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis isn't mine, has never been mine and I can pretty much guarantee it will never be mine. Its terrible, really.

**Acknowledgements: **Not beta'd I'm afraid, because my beta Glued to The Keyboard is back and school and more than likely piled down with homework, and I'm about three time zones away, so all mistakes are my own. My brain is like much at the moment..

**Chapter Three.**

"Knock knock." Jennifer said, smiling as she stood at the door of Elizabeth's office.

"C'mon Dr Keller!" Elizabeth said, hurriedly closing the current window she was using on her laptop. She was playing solitaire rather than look over the newest mission reports.

"Call me Jennifer please Dr Weir." The young doctor smiled.

"And call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I saw you playing solitaire," Jennifer began, making her leader flush a little. "Don't worry, I won't tell!"

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Anyway, I said I'd come see if you enjoyed the girls night last night." Jennifer finished.

"I had a great time!" Elizabeth nodded. "Has Laura left already?"

Jennifer nodded. "She left not long after you last night to go stay with Evan. I don't think she'll be needing quarters when she comes back anymore."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm sure she'll appreciate you saying things about her and Major Lorne."

Jennifer shrugged. "She's doing the same on the Daedalus, no doubt about it."

"She had a big mouth then?"

Jennifer nodded. "And a bigger heart."

Laura was a lovely person. She may be loud, and nosey, but she always had the best of intentions. She and Evan sort of completed each other, the naturally quiet and calm Evan Lorne balancing out the naturally crazy and loud Laura Cadman.

"She and Evan make a nice couple, don't they?" Jennifer said, breaking the silence that had fell over Elizabeth's office.

Elizabeth nodded. "I don't know how they keep their relationship going."

Jennifer laughed. "Yeah, it really takes the meaning of long-distance relationship to a whole new level, doesn't it?"

That was an understatement. They were billions of light years away from each other the majority of the time.

"it's the only way they can be together, isn't it?"

Jennifer nodded. "Some days I think that being a soldier would be a great idea, but frat regs put so much restriction on their lives. They're plenty of people on Atlantis, and back at the SGC who have to chose between their careers and loves."

"Colonel Carter and General O'Neill would be a perfect example of that, wouldn't they?"

Jennifer laughed again. "The reasons Walter turned half the SGC into gamblers, if the rumour mill is right!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. The stargate program was like a comedy show in some aspects.

And a drama in others..

"So, what's happing with you and Rodney?" Jennifer inquired, her eyes twinkling.

"Ah, I knew there was a reason you came!" Elizabeth teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Elizabeth!"

"I'll tell all when you tell me about you and Ronon." Elizabeth teased. This time it was Jennifer's turn to blush.

"You're pulling a Laura on it Elizabeth." She pointed out.

"I think Lieutenant Cadman had great methods of avoiding the subject." Elizabeth said simply, beaming.

"Yeah, she does." Jennifer nodded. "But it never works on me, so tell me Elizabeth, girl to girl!"

"There really is nothing to tell Jennifer." Elizabeth answered.

"But you wish there was don't you?"

Elizabeth stayed silent.

"I won't tell anyone. Girl's honour!"

"I.. Yes. I do." Elizabeth said after a pause. "But, it would be completely inappropriate. Two members of command staff dating?"

"Wouldn't be a problem." Jennifer shrugged. "You count Teyla as one of your command staff, unofficially?"

Elizabeth nodded, not sure where this was headed.

"Well, she and Colonel Sheppard have practically been dating since the first time they met. Or so I'm told."

When Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, Jennifer laughed.

"Betting pools, and Sergeant Stackhouse Elizabeth. Nothing gets past that man, seriously. He's a bigger gossip than half the girls put together."

"Remind me to never tell Sergeant Stackhouse anything." Elizabeth smiled.

"That wont work Elizabeth. Harvey has his spies everywhere."

"Including you?"

Jennifer tapped the side of her nose. "Keep an eye on the betting pools, and you'll see if your right, or wrong as the case may be."

Before Elizabeth could reply, Chuck stuck his head in the door.

"Ma'am? Colonel Sheppard and his team are checking in, and they'd like to speak to you."

"Excuse me Jennifer." Elizabeth apologised, standing up.

"No bother Elizabeth." Jennifer shrugged. "See you at girls poker night yeah?"

Elizabeth nodded. "See you then Jennifer."

"You'll probably see me before than." Jennifer said, walking the opposite way to Elizabeth.

When her boss looked at her questioningly, Jennifer just tapped her nose again.

"I know, I know, I'll find out soon enough." Elizabeth laughed, and turned to the screen. "Get them up on screen please Chuck."

**TBC. **


	4. Splashes

**Summary: **Every girl needs someone to talk to, don't they? A series of one shots starring the girls of Atlantis, those known, and those lesser known. Stories about their girlie chats, heart to hearts, and relationship advice over the years.

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but with moving n'all life's been hectic! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I love you all! And yes, I realise that the Dusty/Stackhouse pairing is very odd, and I may be the only person who thought of it, but I like using secondary characters. And odd pairings… This is a bit short I'm afraid. Reviews are love, flames will be used to roast marshmallows!

**Warnings: **None, really.

**Disclaimer: **MGM have put a restraining order on me. Apparently I have to stop trying to break into the studio and bid on the rights to the Stargate franchise.

**Acknowledgements: **Glued To The Keyboard, who's back on her feet and betaing! Thanks goodness, because my brain has melted, and I don't think I can form readable sentences anymore!

**Chapter Four.**

Sergeant Dusty Mehra threw another stone across the water, watching as it skimmed across the still, clear water.

"How 'bout.. Dr Reily?" She suggested. They were discussing the men on Altlantis, and trying to find Anne a date for the dance the Athosians were having on New Athos that weekend.

Anne shook her head. "He has zero personality."

"He's hot though." Alison pointed out.

"So?" Anne shrugged. "I'd like to actually be able to talk to someone!"

"So, you want the whole package?" Alison asked.

"Whole package?"

"Oh, you know." Dusty smiled wickedly. "Personality, looks, sense of humour, good in bed… Ma'am."

Anne laughed. "Yeah, I guess I do want the whole package, but theres no one on Atlantis at the moment who _isn't _taken."

"Yeah.. All the good men are taken. Major Lorne.. Dr Young.. Lieutenant McCurdy.." Alison sighed.

"And Colonel Sheppard is pretty much taken. Its only a matter of time for him and Teyla." Anne pointed out.

"We'll just have to wait until the Daedalus comes with all the new rookies!" Dusty grinned.

"Yeah, do you think they'll listen to me if I put in a request for an extremely hot girl, who's actually interested in girls?" Alicia joked.

The three girls on the team knew Alicia was gay, and they pretty much ignored DADT. They were friends after all, as well as team-mates.

They just didn't mention it unless it was necessary.

"Anyway," Alicia began "I dunno why you want fresh meat to come on the Daedalus Dusty. Don't ya think that'd make Sergeant Stackhouse a little bit jealous?"

"Not this again." Dusty groaned. "Even if I liked him- which I don't by the way- theres a little thing called frat regs which stop a possible relationship!"

This time, Alison groaned. "Do you military types always use frat regs as an excuse for not facing up to your feelings?"

They all looked at her.

"You know what I mean! First it was Colonel Carter and General O'Neill, Captain Jones and Lieutenant Riordan and there's about a million more examples!"

"But they are rules Ali." Anne said softly.

"Yeah, but we're in a different galaxy. We ignore a lot of the rules already, don't we?"

"I guess…" Dusty said absently. "I guess they shouldn't apply when people aren't on the same team."

"HA!" Alison, Alicia and Anne high-fived each other.

"What?" Dusty looked at them, confused.

"You just admitted you like Harvey Stackhouse!" Alison explained.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Dusty, rather than biting back with the childish excuse again, dipped her hands to the river and splashed Alison, who squealed loudly.

The splashing turned to all out war, and soon everyone was involved.

It was only when they were standing in the water, soaked that they realised they were due back at Atlantis in a half hour- nowhere near enough time to dry off.

"What are we going to say?" Alison asked through her laughter.

"We um.. Fell in a river?" Alicia suggested.

"Nah. That's lame." Dusty shook her head, pushing her wet hair out of her face. "How 'bout the locals had a version of super-soakers, and decided to attack us?"

Alison rolled her eyes. "Like they'll believe that."

"They might! Major Lorne's team found a planet that had nerf balls!" Dusty argued.

"I think," Anne interrupted. "Going with that it rained is a good idea."

The three other members of the team nodded. Safe, but believable.

As they walked to the 'gate, Alicia turned to Dusty. "They found nerf balls?"

**TBC.**


	5. Party Hard?

**Summary: **Every girl needs someone to talk to, don't they? A series of one shots starring the girls of Atlantis, those known, and those lesser known. Stories about their girlie chats, heart to hearts, and relationship advice over the years.

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry this took so long to upload but real life and it's issues got in the way. I'm dedicating this chapter, and indeed this entire story to Avery (Avery Mac) an old friend of mine from boarding school who I lost contact with, and stumbled across while reading Lorne/Cadman FF. The internet's a wonderful place eh?

**Warnings: **None, really.

**Disclaimer: **MGM have put a restraining order on me. Apparently I have to stop trying to break into the studio and bid on the rights to the Stargate franchise.

**Acknowledgements: **None. I'm on the lookout for a new beta actually, because my old one has left the world of FF, and betaing indefinitely.

**Chapter Five.**

Why Elizabeth was being called to a rec room on the south pier for an apparent emergency, she didn't know.

What could go wrong in a empty room after all?

Actually, she probably shouldn't have said that. This was Atlantis, an Ancient city, and anything was possible. Impossible was a word that had been wiped from Elizabeth's vocabulary the day she found out about the Stargate.

Elizabeth waved her hand over the panel, wondering to herself why the hallways were so quiet.

Usually, there was someone chasing someone, stuff being shifted around, cranky scientist's going on coffee hunts.. Everything you'd expect in the lost city of Atlantis, of course.

She stepped into the darkness, and as her eyes tried to adjust to the murky dark, she called out.

"Hello? Sergeant Mehra? Sergeant Stackhouse? Where are you?"

Suddenly, the light's came back on, and the room erupted into shouts and yells.

"Happy Birthday 'Lizabeth!"

"Many happy returns and everything Doc!"

"Happy Birthday!"

Elizabeth couldn't stop a huge grin spreading across her face. They were throwing a party, for her?

She was speechless.

Laura was standing with Jennifer and the pair were grinning from ear to ear.

"Told you you'd find out soon enough." Jennifer beamed, holding out a gift wrapped parcel.

"There isn't many places to shop here in Pegasus, so its from all of us." Laura explained, as Elizabeth gently opened the carefully wrapped package.

When she had all the paper off, she was holding a canvas in a simple black frame. It was a painting, of Atlantis, and it was breathtaking.

"Oh, oh my!" Elizabeth gasped. "It's beautiful, thank you! How did you get someone to paint it exactly? I mean, this is a top secret program.."

Laura laughed. "Don't worry 'Lizabeth, we didn't break any rules- Evan here has a knack for painting he's been keeping secret."

A knack? That wasn't a knack, it was gift. A blessing. The painting was almost like a photo, every detail was one so well.

"Thank you." Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you all so much. It means a lot to me."

Everyone in the room grinned back at Elizabeth. They were glad they could do something nice for the brilliant woman.

"Now," Laura began, clapping her hands. "Lets get drunk."

//\\

"It was the girls idea, of course." Laura said, her voice not the slightest bit slurred. She may look petite, but boy, could she hold some amount of alcohol.

Elizabeth made a metal note to not let Laura near anything that required concentration for at least three days. At least in three days, she'd be the Daedalus' problem.

"Who else would have planned this so well?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Not," Jennifer joined in. "Not Colonel Sheppard anyway. He couldn't tell o-one end of a party popper from th' other." She hiccupped drunkenly, and burst into giggles.

Jennifer Keller on the other hand was the complete opposite to Laura. She was one of those people who got drunk on a glass and a half of wine.

So, after having downed her fair share of shots, Jennifer was having trouble standing.

"You're gonna pay for that in the morning." Dusty smirked. She hadn't drank at all that night, but if she didn't have a mission at 0900 the next morning, she would have gladly joined in.

The drunken haze a lot of people were in seemed comforting. You'd forget about the Wraith, and the crazy shit they see every day.

"All we need now is for someone to attack." Laura announced, downing her glass. "More please."

"You just jinxed it." Jennifer giggled, patting her on the head. "Touch wood."

Laura looked annoyed. "I," Her sentence trailed off and turned to laughter when she caught sight of Jennifer's face. It was creased with concentration as she headed off to find the door.

Well, Elizabeth assumed it was the door. It could have been anywhere, really.

"Zelenka's moonshine. Deadly stuff." Evan commented, putting his arms out to steady Laura. "I'll take her off your hands Elizabeth."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thank you. And thank you for the painting Evan, it's wonderful."

Evan blushed a little. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"W-who are you?" Laura asked, looking at her boyfriends face, "You look really like someone I know…"

Evan rolled his eyes. "You Laura Cadman, are going to have some whopper of a hangover tomorrow."

"Hehe. Tomorrow's a funny word. Tooo-morrow. Tooo-morrow. Hehe."Laura was acting like a complete drunk now, and burst into a rendition of "Tomorrow" from Annie as Evan pulled her away.

"I think half the base is going to be hung-over tomorrow." Dusty commented as Jennifer walked into Ronon, and burst into insane giggles again.

"I have to agree." Elizabeth nodded.

"I guess feeling like someone ran over you with a bus is worth a few hours of forgetting what's really out there." Dusty was deadly serious.

"I doubt anyone ever forgets."

Dusty and Elizabeth stood in a moody silence for a few minutes before Dusty spoke again.

"I'm ruining your party by being depressing. C'mon, lets dance."

"Dance?" Elizabeth was slightly horrified.

"C'mon Elizabeth, it'll be fun. Anyway, dancing's not the worst that can happen- Dr Parrish and Stackhouse are having fun on the karaoke machine, and people are being dragged up to do it. If you're not dancing, you're free to sing." Dusty grinned, pointing towards a corner of the room, where sure enough the two men were standing, belting out a god-awful version of what was probably once a good song.

"Lead the way then." Elizabeth said, taking the better option. She was bad dancer, but she was an even worse singer.

She and Dusty joined the remaining girl's on the floor, and someone started off the Macarena.

It was silly, but it was fun.

All girl's nights are fun, of course! Even when there is men present..

**TBC.**


End file.
